


What If We Were Lovers?

by DiasPenguin



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Hajime ponders the lives of previous reincarnations of herself. Yun responds well.





	What If We Were Lovers?

Yun leaned back in her seat and stretched. Her character was coming together, but she was tiring out working so hard. She needed to relax for a bit.

The girl absentmindedly looked across the room. Herself and Hajime were the only two people in their cubicle today. Hajime was staring intently at her screen, which was expected in their office except Hajime wasn't looking at anything work related.

"Slacking again?" Yun called out.

Hajime snapped her neck in panic before calming down. "Oh, it's just you."

"Don't brush me off so easily. I could report you to management at any moment." Yun replied annoyed.

"Yes yes." Hajime said. She continued, "hey Yun, have you ever thought about reincarnation?"

Yun rolled her eyes. Was that the topic that had distracted Hajime from her work?

"No, not at all." Yun replied.

"It's pretty interesting." Hajime said. "Apparently people you're close too in this life are going to be close to you in the next life. That's kind of cool, isn't it."

Yun nodded, not really interested in the conversation. It was a neat idea, she supposed. Yun had never believed in the whole reincarnation thing. In her mind, souls getting to have multiple lives was just a silly fantasy. What if you were a princess or a queen in a past life? That sort of appeal was enticing.

"So that means-" Hajime started," people who I'm close to right now were probably from my past life right?"

Yun nodded again. "That seems reasonable." She said.

"I wonder what we did in our previous life that got us to be close together."

"Eh? Us?" Yun asked. Somehow this line of thought didn't occur to her. Were her and Hajime really that close?

"Yah. We're best buds in this life, so we must have been friends before." Hajime reasoned. Best buds... on reflection this seemed obvious. Yun spent more time with Hajime than anyone else in the office. They joined EagleJump at the same time and had stayed in the same office together. Even outside the office, Hajime met with Yun more than anyone else.

Thinking about it like this made Yun confident, they definitely met in a past life! And judging by Hajime's face, the other girl agreed.

"Wow... how close do you think we were?" Yun asked.

"I don't know. Close? Maybe we were siblings." Hajime replied.

Yun didn't like that. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the thought of Hajime as a sibling. She was close to Hajime in a different way to a sibling. She looked out for Hajime, teased and played with Hajime in a way a sibling couldn't.

"Maybe I was your mother." Yun joked.

Hajime looked thoughtful. "Maybe." She said.

"That was a joke." Yun quickly stated.

"Maybe we were lovers." Hajime muttered.

This threw Yun off her guard. Lovers? Where in the world did Hajime get that idea??

"No way." Yun said immediately.

"Why not? Anything could happen." Hajime said looking straight into Yun's soul.

Hajime knew. Hajime knew Yun... had a small crush on her. First talking about them being close and then outright saying they were together? Rin must have spilled.

Yun went over the implications. Hajime knew, but wasn't outright upset at her. That was a good sign right? And for Hajime to be suggesting they be lovers...

"I mean I could have been a guy in a previous life." Hajime said, but was not heard.

What if Yun was wrong? That would be so embarrassing.

If Yun was right it was worth being embarrassed.

However, Yun couldn't just do that right?

"Yun? Are you ok?" Hajime asked.

"I'm fine." Yun snapped.

"You're a tomato." Hajime said.

Yun realized her cheeks were hot and definitely red.

"It's your fault." Yun shouted, standing up. "Why did you bring up this stuff? You should be working."

Hajime suddenly looked guilty. "Sorry, I didn't think that stuff would bother you."

Yun shook her head. "It's fine... I was just thinking..."

Yun looked to the side so as to not see Hajime's expression. If she didn't do it now, she wouldn't find another opportunity.

"I... wouldn't mind." Yun said. There! That worked right?

Hajime didn't answer for a moment. Then she asked, "You wouldn't mind if I was a guy?"

Yun wanted to hit something. Hajime was an idiot!

"Being your wife!" Yun yelled, turning to her coworker. "Or lover or whatever!" She added.

Hajime looked startled, a large blush growing. Good, that means she understands.

Oh god, Hajime understands.

The pair stood in silence, the animator's expression changing through uncertain facial expressions. It was cute how uncertain Hajime was.

Yun waited for Hajime to say something.

Doubt crept in as she waited. She wasn't exactly prime date material after all. Maybe Hajime could find someone else.

Maybe Yun could find someone else. She really only had a small crush on her coworker, she didn't think about a long-term relationship. Hajime was friendly, caring, and very cute (don't say that out loud). Probably terrible at housework, but she got along with her siblings.

Yun couldn't find someone else.

Hajime cleared her throat just as Yun made her resolve.

"So... in this timeline?" Hajime asks.

"What?" Yun replied, a little panic in her voice.

"You want to be together in this timeline."

"Well... Yes?"

"That sounded unsure."

"You ask stupid questions."

"Hahaha." Hajime forced a laugh

They stood in silence for a moment. Hajime still hadn't given a proper answer.

"I never thought you would like me." Hajime said.

"You don't think at all." Yun spat back. It definitely wasn't probably to insult someone when asking them out, but this was Hajime. It probably didn't matter.

"So, to be clear-" Hajime started," You are saying you want to go on a date. Or you want us to date. To be dating."

"...yes."

"Then... Yes." Hajime said.

"...yes?" Yun asked.

"Yes." Hajime confirmed. "If you're ok with me."

"Ah...really?" Yun's response was tame but inside she was celebrating. "You'd really date me?"

"Yes. To be honest, I can't see myself dating anyone else." Hajime said with a smile.

Yun smiled back, an honest happy smile. The awkwardness stopped. Feeling victorious, Yun moved her chair over to where Hajime worked.

A monumental event had occurred, but nothing outwardly changed. If anyone came by the cubicle at that moment, they would suspect nothing. Yun and Hajime were talking the same as they always did, and they would spend the rest of the day interacting as they always had in a good mood. A well-earned good mood, for Yun and Hajime were now girlfriends.


End file.
